realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Everanshee
Everanshee – (Mythal) : - 22650 DR until 75 DR (Westwood) Spired Walled Citadel and surrounding communities , Population: 27000, Circa – 10500 DR (Moon Elves 25%, Green Elves 2 5%, Sun Elves 25%, Dark Elves 20%, Halflings 1%, Dwarves 2% , Centaurs 2% ) Who Rules : The Laranlor/Laranlas & Council of Advisors Major Products : silver, mithral, iron, steel, gems, jewellery, timber products, leather goods, agricultural produce, wines, meads & ales, bow s taves & arrows, horses Armed Forces Armathor Heavy Cavalry; 300 Moonhorse mounted riders in elf platemail, heavy shield, lance, broadsword, spear, axe, mace, dagger. Royal Pathfinders; 50 Rangers/Bards/Thieves on foot or mounted on horseback in leather a rmour (or mithral shirts), elf cloak & boots, longsword or shortsword, long or short bow, dagger. Light Mounted Infantry; 1000 riders on horseback elf chainmail, light shields, spear, longsword, shortbow, dagger. Archers; 250 Foot soldiers in studded leat her armour, longbow, longsword, dagger, spear or axe. Light Infantry; 3000 Leather Armour, Longshield, Longsword, Shortsword, Dagger, Javelin. Notable Mages : Corselutaar of Everanshee, Mornmist High Magic Circle, The Spell Waevers Guild of Portal Magi, Son g Knights & Spell Singers Guild. Notable Churches : Shrines to all Seldarine & Centaur Gods & Moradin & Dumathion. Important Features : Everanshee is centred around Elven Citadel stand ing in a dell at the heart of the We stwood. The citadel and surrounding tree homes and halls are surrounded by a subtle and cunning mythal; living amongst the Elves is a large community of faeries, centaurs, satyrs and treants. The trails all through the community are lit by faerie fire and moonglow spells that emanate from t he mythal itself and guide those who are lost to the safety of the citadel. Local Lore : Everanshee was raised upon a faerie mound set up at a Fey cross roads, hence its name and longevity. The central octagonal walled citadel had one central gate in its 100’ high 20’ wide wall, with red granite and theur - crystal spires at each of the 8 points. The central citadel of 9 spires radiating out in a spiralling pattern vary in height from 200 to 750 feet in height. The entire peace could comfortably hold 3000 s ouls, with emergency room for 5000 more. At its heart are a series of pools and gardens interlaced with arches and arbores containing portals to other parts of the empire. Mythal: 1. The mythal prevents the use of fire and electrical magics from taking e ffect, only small torch sized fires will burn, as those placed in specially prepared fire - pits, forges and fire places. 2. The mythal allows fey beings to access the prime plane here and protects all beings with fey blood as if under a protection from evil spell and a forbiddance spell, so that dark fey and evils outsiders are prevented from entering the mythal. 3. Woodland creatures are safe here and heal and three times their normal rates. They are immune to any magical charms, curses, blight and diseases . 4. Shape changed creatures are forced into their original forms here. 5. Plants heal at twice normal rate and take on a certain sentience that causes them to protect those who live within the mythal’s confines for more than a 10 day. Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements in Illefarn Category:Elven settlements